I Didn't Mean it Naruto
by Eureka7Freak101
Summary: Sakura say something very hurtful to Naruto. Naruto runs to somewhere in the village and thinks that Sakura was right and trys to end his life. Will Sakura find him in time? Read and Find out!


I Didn't Mean It

By: E7F101

E7F101: Hey guy!, This is a new Naruto fic I made. I hope you guys like it.

Summary: Sakura say something very hurtful to Naruto and he runs off somewhere when she tries to find him. But will she before it's to late?

...

We find Sakura walking on the sidewalk with her eyes puffy and red, her face looking to the ground. Not caring were she was going or heading to, all she could think about was what happened an hour ago.

_Flashback_

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to show up. Naruto was just sitting on the ground leaning on a tree, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke on a date for the millionth time, while Sasuke was ignoring her like always._

"_Sasuke–kun will you please go on a date with me?" pleaded Sakura._

" _For the last time Sakura I will not go on a date with YOU!" Sasuke almost shouted._

_Sakura was taken back by his rise in voice but she quickly recovered. "But why?"_

_Sasuke got got mad at her for not getting the point that he doesn't want her so he just flat out and told why._

"_You don't know why? I'll tell you why! It's because I don't like you, I think you're an ugly, nagging, pink-haired BITCH!"_

_Naruto look over to where the shouting came from and saw and heard what Sasuke said and Sakura look she was beginning to cry. Seeing Sakura crying just kills Naruto's heart because he is in love with Sakura and have for since he was six but has been afraid to tell her because of rejection, but when Sasuke makes Sakura cry he can't take it._

"_SASUKE HOW DARE MAKE SAKURA CRY LIKE THAT! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto shouted, walking over to where he was and continued to yell, but he saw Sakura's face and saw it was red, not from crying, but from anger and hostility . Just as he was about to tell off Sasuke, Sakura started shouting at him._

"_NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in his face before walking up to him and slapping him in the face. Hard. Naruto was shocked that she slapped him! He thought he was helping her! _

" _Don't you dare yell at Sasuke-kun like that you freaking idiot!" she continue to yell at him, "You are just jealous that Sasuke is much stronger than you and, unlike you, at least he is welcome to the team! No one would care if you DIED!" she finished without realizing what she said._

_Naruto felt very hurt, but he knew she was right; No one would care if he died. He felt the tears coming to his eyes, not wanting anyone to see him crying, he just ran and ran back to his house to cry alone with his cheek still hurting that made the pain in his heart worse._

_Sakura had now just realize just what she said to Naruto and was about to say she was very sorry until she didn't see Naruto there. She look around saw him running from them. "NARUTO!", she called out to him but if he heard, he ignored her. She started tear up. She then heard a laughing coming from someone and saw it was Sasuke._

"_HAHAHA!! That was a good one Sakura!" Sasuke said finishing laughing then continued, "That was hilarious Sakura, making that dope running crying like baby! I didn't know you had it in you, and all he wanted was love but seeing him running and crying was better than that! Thank you for the laugh of the day you pink-haired bitch."_

_Sakura look at Sasuke with tears and anger in her eyes. " SHUT UP Sasuke!" Sakura said not saying "Kun" after his name and then slapped him hard on the face and ran where Naruto took off. _

_End of Flashback._

Naruto was still running and crying when he came to the park he used to came to when he was little. He walked up to his favorite tree and fell down on his butt, his legs too tired to carry him anymore.

'_Why...Why Kai did she slapped me? All I tried to do was make her feel better and then she slaps me in the face and tells me to die',_ he thought while the tears coming down his face. _' Maybe she is right, maybe I should die, it's like no one would care if I did anyway'. _and after that thought he took out a kunai.

Sakura has now been looking for Naruto a little over hour now and couldn't seem to find him anywhere. The more she thought about what happen a hour ago the more she cried and the more her heart hurt in her chest but she didn't know why it hurt.

Sakura then came across a park bench and sat down, putting her face in her hands and crying because she regretted what she said to Naruto and say that she was sorry telling Naruto that he wasn't important to the team. _' How could I tell Naruto that I hate him and told him to die. He was the only one who kept me smiling and brighten my day when Sasuke rejected me. _

Sakura then thought of the nice stuff Naruto ever done for her and always put a smile on her face. She then look up with wide eye's realizing something that she should thought long ago. _' I-I love N-Naruto._

She wish that she could have realized it sooner. But her parent and her Ex – friend Ino said that she should stay away from him, telling her that he is a bad influence on her. That's why he was always alone all his life, so she just ignored him and left him alone.

She then heard a sound behind the trees, she look behind the bench to the trees and saw Naruto half-sitting, half-leaning on a tree and was still crying from earlier. Much to Sakura's horror, there was a kunai in his hand and it looks like he I going to kill himself.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura screamed. Naruto look at her wondering what she was doing here. Naruto saw that she has been crying and had a worried look on her face but that didn't stop him from asking why she was here.

"What are you doing here Sakura? Shouldn't you be with your beloved Sasuke?" Naruto said angrily. "Plus, why would you care if I die anyway? Would you be happy to have Sasuke to yourself without me around!?"

Sakura looked shocked at his outburst but quickly recovered, "Because if you die then I'll die with you!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me Naruto, if you kill yourself then I'll kill myself just to be with you", Sakura said while crying. She walked closer to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

Naruto started to cry again while asking, "B-but why you'd you kill yourself just to to be with me, d-don't you h-hate m-me?", Naruto asked, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto I could never, ever hate you because I-I-I"

"You what Sakura?" Naruto asked gently while salty tears still glided down his cheeks.

Sakura took a deep breath and continue. "It's because I love you Naruto!"

Naruto shock s then said, "Y-you do?"

"Yes, Naruto, I do very much and here is proof" Sakura fish then kissing him very passionately.

Then after what seem like a eternity they broke apart and Sakura said, " You never have to be alone again Naruto. Not ever again, as long as I live! I just wish I've realized this sooner and you wouldn't be in pain ," she finished, hugging him more tightly.

Right now Naruto has a big goofy smile on his face and feels like he can die happy now cause he now has the girl he loves by his side forever.

The End

Read and Review Please!

E7F101: I want you all to know that I'm making a new Naruto story where Naruto finds a boy and girl at age five unconscious & hurt and takes care of them and learns secrets about them. He get so attached to them he adopts them. He gives up everything for them to be happy. Then the villages see them with them they try to take them from him because they thank that he kidnapped them but Naruto tries to prove them wrong.

I'm also setting up a Poll that will say what the pairing, helper and kind of a mother to the kids should be. As soon as the poll is over and you guys have voted then I'll put the story in production and let you guys know it is up, so please vote!


End file.
